jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Pandora/Archiv2
center Jedipedianer-Treff Hallo Pandora! Im IRC-Channel hast du ja gesagt, dass du eventuell an einem Treffen interessiert wärst. Wenn dem noch so ist, dann schau mal auf dieser Benutzerseite vorbei. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:02, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Das ich dran interessiert wäre??? Das war meine Idee (in der Runde). Pandora Diskussion 22:10, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Das wusste ich nicht Bild:--).gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:40, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) Hi Hi Pandora hier Commander Fox,ich benutze die Vorschau und könntest du mal mir helfen? Ich will den Artikel erstellen Twelve und ich möchte dich bitten mir zu helfen.Such mal bitte irgenwo nach ihm und vielleicht werden wirs schaffen den Artikel zu erstellen.Melde dich mal wenn du einferstanden bist und bitte hilf mir das würde mir helfen.Benutzer:Commander Fox und hau rein :Hmm ich versteh dich nicht ganz, wo soll ich denn nach dem suchen? Pandora Diskussion 16:53, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) Vorschau Hallo Pandora, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Damit werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Der Knopf für die Vorschau befindet sich direkt neben dem für Abspeichern. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. Mit freundlichen Grüßen --Darth Vader 09:18, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ich denke das ist dann wohl die Retourkutsche, aber wenn du dir den zweiten edit ankuckst, wirst du merken, dass auch das benutzen der Vorschau mich nicht vor diesem Fehler bewahren konnte (-; Pandora Diskussion 09:21, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Hehe :-) Uneigentlich hast du mich erraten, aber eigentlich wollte ich dir eine upgedatete Version zeigen, wo das "die" aus dem letzten Satz nach dem "oder" verschwindet und ein "Mit freundlichen Grüßen" am Schluss ergänzt wird. Denn der Fehler mit dem "die" hat sich wohl auch durch die benutzte Vorschau gezogen. Zudem kann man in Letzten Änderungen die "Kleinen Änderungen" ausblenden lassen. --Darth Vader 09:43, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Kleine Änderungen auszublenden halte ich nicht für sinnvoll, da man somit leicht Sachen übersehen könnte, die nicht geändert werden sollten. Wegen dem andern weiss ich jetzt nicht so genau, worauf du anspielst (?). Pandora Diskussion 09:49, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Vergleiche mal meinen Text, mit deinem auf meiner Benutzerseite, dann weißt du was ich meine. --Darth Vader 09:59, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ah, jetzt hab ichs verstanden... Von freundlichen Grüssen halte ich aber nichts... Pandora Diskussion 17:36, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Links Hi noch ne klene frage wie kann man den verknüpfungen zu anderen Artikeln setzten?? DarthWookiee 21:32, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Einfach Jedipedia:Hauptseite oder Hauptseite wird dann zu Jedipedia:Hauptseite, bzw Hauptseite Pandora Diskussion 21:36, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET) 50 Edits im Namensraum? Hallo Pandora... ich habe mich eben gewundert, dass meine Stimme bei dieser Abstimmung ungültig ist. Jetzt ist mir das etwas peinlich, dass ich abgestimmt habe, wobei ich es ja anscheinend gar nicht darf, sorry. Was bedeutet denn das, 50 Edits im Namensraum? [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 19:45, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Namensraum sind die Artikel. Man braucht also 50 Änderungen an Artikeln, um Abstimmen zu können, so versuchen wir Wahlfälschungen durch doppelaccounts o.ä. zu unterbinden. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:04, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Okay, danke. Das ist natürlich nachvollziehbar. Ich weiß aber gar nicht wie viele Edits im Namensraum ich habe, wo kann ich das denn sehen, damit mir sowas nicht nochmal passiert? [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:15, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Kein Problem, einfach Spezial:Beiträge/Solleu Soleyis ankucken, den ''Namensraum auf (Seiten) ändern. Dass sind dann alle Edits im Namensraum. Wenn du mehr als 50 hast, dann wird der Link zu weiteren Seiten blau. Geht schneller, als man am Anfang denkt. Pandora Diskussion 20:19, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Dankeschön. Und übrigens hattest du recht mit Bultar Swan! Bei StarWars.com steht, dass sie gegen "Geonosian Warriors" gekämpft hat. Bild:--).gif [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:39, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Kannst es ja gerne hinzufügen, wenn du den Link noch hast (-; 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:41, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Das steht in ihrer Akte in der Datenbank, die schon bei den Quellen verlinkt ist, ich hatte es nur nicht gleich gesehen. Ich könnte es aber im Artikel noch kenntlich machen, das werde ich gleich mal tun. Dann habe ich auch gleich wieder ein Edit mehr. *g* [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:50, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Dass ist die richtige Motivation. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:51, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) Leutnant Barr Ich habe bedauerlicher Weise nicht verstanden was du mit "Meuchelmord ist wertend, also POV." gemeint hast. Wäre froh wenn du mir das erklären könntest. MFG Cpt.Maze 19:58, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Meuchelmord ist die Bezeichnung für einen hinterhältigen Angriff und somit wertend. Alles Wertende ist aber POV (Point of View) und damit Deutung desjenigen, der den Artikel schreibt und somit nicht erlaubt. Pandora Diskussion 20:01, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Habe ich nicht gewusst, danke für die Erklärung. Cpt.Maze 20:13, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Hey, kein Problem, jeder fängt mal an... Pandora Diskussion 20:16, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) Olag Grek Hi, ich bin neu hier und natürlich unerfahren, aber trotzdem habe ich mir mühe gegebn mit meinem ersten artikel....und es steht wirklich alles was im hauptext steht im "das offizielle Star Wars Fact File" und Zwar ein gazer abschnitt bei der droidenseite von C-3PX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Und ich versteheh nur nicht, dass ein artikel, der mehr als fragwürdig erscheint, auch mit nur EINER QUelle und nur roren links nicht gelöscht wurde!!! Naja trotzdem danke für die hilfe^^ MFG Darth Hate 11:22, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Wenn ich mal schell reinpfuschen darf Bild:--).gif Nur weil ein Artikel mit einer Quelle versehen ist, die in der JP nicht aufgeführt ist, heißt es doch nicht, dass es sie nicht gibt :) Solange die Quelle nicht erfunden ist, passt das Bild:;-).gif MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:30, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Es ist ja auch nichts gegen dich persönlich. Allerdings ist es gerade bei neuen Benutzer manchmal zweifelhaft, ob sie unsere Vorgehensweise verstehen und anwenden. Es kommt halt leider unglaublich oft vor, dass Sachen entweder von anderen Seite abgeschrieben, oder totaler Mist (selbst erfunden) sind. Ich will damit jetzt nicht sagen, dass dein Artikel eines von beidem sei, aber wie dmk ja so schön gesagt hat, kommt auf anderen Seite kein Hinweis darauf vor, dass Olag Greck im FactFile vorkommt. Da er ja mit C-3PX anscheinend einiges zu tun hatte, hab ich mal im NEGD nachgeschaut, wo zwar nichts widersprüchliches, aber leider deutlich weniger drin steht. Da ich selbst leider die Fact Files nicht habe, hab ich deshalb den Löschantrag gegen Ungenügende Quellen ausgetauscht und hatte vor, einen Benutzer, der die FactFiles hat mal nachzuschauen. Dadurch steht der Artikel jetzt sogar erstmal nichtmehr unter direktem Löschbedarf, sondern hat Zwei Wochen Zeit von einem etablierten Benutzer verifizert zu werden. Und von welchem Artikel redest du denn, der sonst so fragwürdig ist? Manchmal passiert es leider, dass sowas übersehen wird? 'Pandora Diskussion 11:40, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) Riffheim Hi, ich bins Da'ne Ling vielleicht kennst du mich nicht ich bin der Gründer der Seite Yfra. Du meinst, dass Riffheim die Mon-Calamari Stadt wäre aber das stimmt nicht. Riffheim ist eine art Festungsinsel auf die sich Ta'a Chume manchmal zurüückzieht. Vielleicht haben beide den selben Namen aber ich meinte was anderes. Könntes du das vielleicht berichtigen. Und bitte kontaktiere mich okay? Bis dann Da'ne Ling. :Vielleicht heisst die ja auch Riffheim. Gibt mehrere Sachen, die denselben Namen haben. Fakt ist auf jeden Fall, dass diese eine Stadt, die zerstört wurde, Riffheim hies. Da ich keine Quelle für deine Behauptung habe, weiss ich nicht, was ich da berichtigen soll. Pandora Diskussion 17:55, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Dann solltest du vielleicht mal im Lichhtschwerter Roman nachschauen Da'ne Ling :::Tja, den hab ich nicht. Aber wie gesagt, es ist durchaus möglich, das es mehrere Dinge mit demselben Namen gibt, bevor also niemand den anderen Artikel erstellt, sehe ich da keinen Handlungsbedarf. Und bitte auf Diskussionsseiten immer mit ~~~~ unterschreiben. Pandora Diskussion 18:40, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) Wie? Wie kann man einen Artikel "under constuction" setzen?.Gruß--Commander Fox 15:34, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ich antworte mal anstelle von Pandora: Du musst einfach an den Anfang der Seite setzen. 16:18, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Jo, genau... Pandora Diskussion 18:40, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) Babeln ehhhhhm kannst du mir helfen ich kan nicht babel hin zu fügen(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Sergej7890 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 8. Jan. 2009, 18:01:36) :Was genau willst du denn wissen? Pandora Diskussion 18:03, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Jedipedia:Babel Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:48, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) hi hey ich hab ein parr romane dopelt(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Sergej7890 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17. Jan. 2009, 20:25:24) :Sorry, aber ich weiss nicht, was mir diese Information bringen soll. Pandora Diskussion 20:29, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) Vorlagen Hallo Pandora, ich habe da mal eine kleine Frage an dich, und zwar hast du selbst diese Vorlage gemacht und wenn, wie erstellt man so eine Vorlage? |Signatur=~~~~ }} Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:18, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Nun, erstmal scheinst du noch den alten Befehl zu verwenden... Ich hab das mit etwas Hilfe von anderen etwas weiter vereinfach, sodass man nur noch schreiben muss. Wenn du selbst eine Vorlage erstellen willst, musst du dafür eine eigene Seite erstellen. In dem Fall ist das Benutzer:Pandora/Vorschau. Zwischen die Vorlagenklammer (die geschweiften) kommt dann einfach der Seitenname. Wenn man das subst: einfügt, dann wird nicht die Vorlage eingetragen, sondern der Inhalt der Vorlage, wenn man es weg lässt, bleibt einfach ein Link zur Vorlage (wie etwa bei Infoboxen), wenn jetzt die Vorlage geändert wird, ändert sich auch das, was auf der Seite ist. Es gibt dann noch so befehle wie , alles was da dazwischen steht, wird nicht in der Vorlage übernommen. Hoffe, ich konnte etwas helfen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 12:31, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ja danke konntest du mir (-: und darf die Vorlage benutzen? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:43, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Klar, dafür hab ich sie ja erstellt. Mir war es einfach irgendwann zu blöd, dass immer neu zu schreiben, also hab ich mir ne Vorlage erstellt, um mir die Arbeit zu ersparen. Auch andere Benutzer setzen sie mit steigender Frequenz ein. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 13:26, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::OK danke. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:55, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) R-Astromechdroiden in STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS Hallo Pandora! Wir hatten uns ja über die "Astromechdroidendiskrepanzen" auf der Diskussionsseite von R6 ausgetauscht, und jetzt, da ich die Folge In den Fängen von Grievous selbst gesehen habe, bin ich irgendwie deiner Meinung, daß die ausführenden Köpfe der Serie hier Fehler gemacht haben. Ich frage mich, ob wir das vielleicht irgendwo erörtern sollten, evtl. auf der Diskussionsseite von Astromechdroide oder R-Serie. Man sollte vielleicht auch in die Hauptartikel einfügen, daß man sich in punkto Astromechs nicht vollständig auf THE CLONE WARS verlassen darf. Es wirft darüberhinaus die Frage auf, wieso sich die Macher solche Schnitzer leisten! Wenn ich das sagen darf, schon in Episode II und III nannte Kenobi seinen Droiden R4, aber sah aus wie ein R2! Warum hätte er keinen R2 haben sollen, die gab es doch zu Zehntausenden, oder? Warum wurde der R2 auf Anakin so festgelegt! Und in THE CLONE WARS jetzt das gleiche. R3-S6 war ein R3, hatte aber eine Kuppel wie ein R2! Ich fand es schon bemerkenswert, daß ich bei der Lagebesprechung in Der Schatten der Malevolence, im Hintergrund bei den Klonpiloten einen Astromech sah, der mal keine R2-Kuppel hatte. Ich würde sagen, das war ein R5! Was meinst du Pandora? --Exodianecross 11:26, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Tut mir leid, so genau hab ich das noch nicht angekuckt, dass ich mich noch an einen einzelnen Droiden erinnern kann. Das mit den R4 Droiden ist nicht nur in TCW so, das ist auch in Filmen und Romanen so (siehe hier bzw hier. Wegen anderen Droiden (wie dem R3) die falsche Teile haben... es herrscht nunmal Krieg, da geht viel kaputt und dann wird halt wieder was aus mehreren kaputten Geräten was ganzes gebaut... Ausschlachten ist in Kriegszeiten Gang und Gebe... Für die meisten Sachen gibts also ganz logische in-universe Erklärungen (auch wenn manche davon auf Fehlern von irgendwelchen Autoren etc her rühren könnten). Bei dem R6 liegt das jedoch anders, da diese ganz eindeutig noch nicht existiert haben. Allerdings halte ich es nicht für nötig, das jetzt in allen Artikeln zu erwähnen. Bei der R6-Serie steht es drin, bei dem Droiden sollte man es rein schreiben, sobald es den Artikel gibt, evtl kann man bei TCW selbst noch eine HDK Notiz machen, weil der R6 anscheinend ja nicht der einzige ist... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:06, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Stimmt. Na ja, war vielleicht ein etwas "unausgereifter" Gedanke von mir. Es ist einfach nur so schade, wenn man auf solche Diskrepanzen stößt. Hinzu kommt, grade in "animierten" Serien hat man so viele Möglichkeiten abstraktes und ausgefallenes zu zeigen, und dann wird nichts draus! Denn man könnte sich auch fragen, wieso wird ein Droide namens R3-S6 eingeführt, wenn der die Kuppel eines R2 hat? Dann hätte man ihn doch gleich R2-S6 nennen können! Angesprochen wurde er eh meistens mit "Goldie" oder "Stöpsel"! --Exodianecross 15:54, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Leider haben die Entwickler oft nicht das Ziel, möglichst alles in ein stimmiges Universum einzufügen... Pandora Diskussion 17:04, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Das stimmt allerdings! Aber zu einer anderen Astromechdroiden-Angelegenheit. Die Astromechs R7 udn R8 haben och keine Artikel, aber auf STAR WARS UNION sind sie aufgeführt. Wäre es korrekt diese Artikel in die Jedipedia zu übertragen? --Exodianecross 13:26, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Nein, es ist absolut verboten, Artikel von anderen Seiten zu kopieren. Aber keine Angst, beizeiten werd ich die auch machen... Pandora Diskussion 17:34, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) Stubs Hi Pandora, kannst Du Dir mal die Seite von Candice Orwell anschauen, bitte? Das ist wirklich alles, was ich dazu gefunden habe. Soll ich in solchen Fällen, die wenig erweitert wurden, den Stubs-Hinweis rausnehmen, oder lassen wir ihn weiter drin? Danke und Grüße Locutus21 23:17, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hm... Puh... Ich glaub da bist du bei mir ein bisschen an der falschen Adresse, weil ich mich mit den realen Personen so gut wie gar nicht auskenne. Aber da du da recht erfolgreich in der Informationssuche bist (wenn man die anderen Leutchen ankuckt) kannst das Entfernen der Stubvorlage denk ich mit gutem Gewissen unternehmen. (<- Mensch hört sich das kacke an) Pandora Diskussion 23:20, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Lach! Nee - der Inhalt zählt. Somit: Rausgenommen! Danke! Locutus21 23:26, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) ---- Was ist na an Roland Wann ein Stub ich kann doch auch nicht mehr Informationen angeben als die die es gibt. OK der Artikel ist nicht gerade perfekt geschrieben aber warum denn gleich löschen -.- ? Gruß Shadowsith 19:14, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Da kann man eindeutig mehr Informationen aus der Quelle raus holen... Pandora Diskussion 19:16, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Da langt doch "Seite muss überarbeitet werden" auch und nicht gleich eine Löschung. Und so viel kann man da nicht rausholen wie du meinst da man sich mit dieser Person nicht gerade sehr viel im spiel befassen kann. Shadowsith 19:21, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Da könnte ich schon mehr aus dem Gedächtnis schreiben, ohne das Spiel nochmal drauf machen zu müssen. Und grad wenns so wenig ist, wird das eher nicht behalten. Pandora Diskussion 19:58, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Pandora wenn du mir genau sagen würdest was du meinst dann könnte ich das ja machen. Sag mir was ich noch machen muss und ich mache es. Gruß Shadowsith 16:23, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Über seine Pläne, mit der Station, die Sache mit dem Roboter, usw Pandora Diskussion 18:12, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich werde diese Seite noch mal neu machen mit diesen Infos. Aber erst auf ein Textdokument und dann auf meine Benutzerseite. Wenn ich das fertig habe schreibe ich dich nochmal an und du kannst schauen was ich noch verbessern könnte. Gruß Shadowsith 16:57, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Ok. Pandora Diskussion 19:02, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Pandora ich habe den Artikel überarbeitet, er ist nun besser und nicht mehr so kurz. Schau ihn dir an, falls dir noch Verbesserungsvorschläge einfallen bitte auf meine Disku schreiben. Und ich hätte noch ne frage du hast ja immer die Disku von dir bei deinem Namen dabei. Musst du das jedes mal einzeln machen oder gibt es auch einen Trick wie man das immer noch dazu macht ? Gruß Shadowsith 14:39, 19. Feb. 2009 (CET) Bilder bei Shaak Ti Hi Pandora findest du wirklich, dass der Artikel von Shaak Ti zu viele Bilder hat? Wenn ja kannst du mir ja sagen wo eins hin-bzw. weg muss. Ich finde es ist gut wenn du deine Meinung zum Ausdruck bringst. Bild:;-).gif Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:04, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Naja, es sieht eben kacke aus, wenn man einen breiten Bildschirm hat, und dann die Abschnitte nur 3 oder 4 Zeilen haben, aber ein eigenes Bild, dann wird der Text am Ende zwischen zwei Bildreihen am Rand eingegrenzt. Ich weis, dass nicht alle einen breiten Monitor haben, aber der generelle Trend geht schon dahin. Deshalb finde ich es nicht nötig, so viele Bilder so kurz hintereinander einzubinden. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion ::Ach ja ganz vergessen, der breite Bildschirm... (-; Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:25, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) Problem Lass uns bitte dieses Problem endlich aus der Welt schaffen. Ich scheine einfach zu wenig über das Bilder-Hochladen zu wissen deshalb hätte ich gerne folgendes erklärt: Wann kann ich "Fremde Fan-Arts" benutzen (für meine Benutzerseite), wie muss ich sie kennzeichnen, oder geht es gar überhaupt nicht? Denn es macht ja nur Ärger wenn ich dauernd Bilder hochlade welche wieder gelöscht werden müssen, damit strapaziere ich nur die Nerven anderer. VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 18:57, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Gar nicht. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:59, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Gut, dann lasse ich in Zukunft davon ab. Vielen Dank, Lord Sha'a Gi 19:04, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) Infobox Hi ich hab ne ganz dringende frage ich bin ein neuling hier und habe bemerkt das zb bei schiffen oder menschen. rechts oben ein kästchen ist wo hauptinformationen wie zb todesdatum erlebte schlachten größe und so steht. dazu habe ich ein paar fragen. 1 wie erstelle ich so ein kästchen? 2 kann ich darin änderungen vornehmen ?wenn zb eine wichtige information rein soll ich habe versucht bei einem anderen artikel das feld bewaffnng noch hinzuzufügen doch dann war das kästchen verschwunden. ich freue michj auf deine antwort. General Solo 15:20, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Was du meinst, ist eine Infobox. Diese wird über eine Vorlage erstellt. Man kann immer nur die Felder einfügen, die auch in der Vorlage angelegt sind (und die im Code der Vorlage stehen, welche auf der Seite zu finden ist). Wenn man etwas hinzufügen will, einfach hinter das entsprechende Gleichheitszeichen einfügen. Pandora Diskussion 15:39, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::wie bekomme ich eine infobox zum jeweiligen thema weil die infoboxen für personen sehen ja anders aus als die für schiffe grußGeneral Solo 16:17, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Klick doch einfach den Link an, da sind alle drin... Pandora Diskussion 18:12, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe muss ich also mir eine solche box aussuchen dann auf bearbeiten und dann den artikel verfassen oder ? General Solo 19:18, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Also, du suchst die richtige Infobox raus, etwa Schiff, kopierst den Code, der da steht. Dann gehst du auf den Artikel, wo du es einfügen willst, gehst auf Bearbeiten und fügst den Code ein. Dann kannst du die entsprechenden Felder ausfüllen. Am besten mit der Vorschau probieren, da kann man schön probieren, ob alles stimmt. Wenn dann alles passt auf abspeichern. Pandora Diskussion 19:24, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET)